I'm Not Gay
by SheylaKon
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si aquel día Sherlock no hubiese "muerto" para John? Una nota cambiará los hechos. One-shot Johnlock (Originalmente este iba a ser un Drabble de menos de 500 palabras pero terminó así... espero sea de su agrado).


―¡No soy gay!

Sonreía mientras recordaba aquella frase con la que se solia defender ante las insinuaciones de... pues, de todos.

Cada persona, así acabasen de conocerla, asumía que él y Sherlock mantenían una relación y una muy buena al parecer.

Mantenía esa sonrisa boba y los ojos cerrados en tanto más se adentraba a sus recuerdos.

Que tonto había sido. Cuanta razón había tenido toda esa gente. Todos parecían ver algo obvio que él no, y aunque en ese tiempo le irritaba, ahora se lamentaba por no haber prestado más atención a lo que decían.

Recordaba con claridad esa caída, recordaba su voz de fondo gritando el nombre de ese detective que le sacaba de sus casillas pero más recuerda cuando todos sus sentidos se pusieron al límite, igual que su corazón, y como de un instante a otro, todo a su alrededor se ponía difuso, su cuerpo quería correr, quería gritar todo lo que sus pulmones le permitiesen y su mente puso en marcha un monton de posibilidades sobre el porque eso no debía estar sucediendo.

Pero no pasó, su cuerpo no respondía y a su mente no llegaba ninguna otra cosa que no fuese el nombre de la persona que amaba. Porque sí, por más tonto o estúpido que suene, fue en ese momento en que John Watson se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de la persona más imposible, excéntrica y desesperante sobre la Tierra.

 _Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock..._

Las emociones eran demasiado fuertes y se presentaban todas al mismo tiempo llegando a marearlo, pero en su mente solo se repetía aquel nombre y se impulsaba hacia adelante.

Trato de avanzar entre la multitud que se aconglomeró.

― _Él es mi amigo._

"Amigo" era aún una palabra agridulce para el doctor. Le alegraba, enorgullecia el poder llamar a Sherlock su amigo y que este lo tratase de la misma forma, John era el único y verdadero amigo de Sherlock y Sherlock el amigo más especial que pudo tener John. Pero con sentimientos de por medio, las cosas se tornan diferentes.

Como ahora.

La sonrisa se ha borrado de su rostro y su mano se ha detenido de esa simple tarea que se encontraba relizando.

Las imágenes venían a su mente de forma tan nítida y tan fresca que se siente revivir ese día.

Lo ve, lo ve tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre y sin pulso. Lo ve golpeado, herido, sin vida... y siente por un instante que la suya se va al mismo tiempo. Necesita apoyarse en el monton de gente que se encuentra tras él, no le interesa ni le importa o al menos pregunta quienes sean. Por breves momentos no lo acepta, ese idiota... _esto no es verdad_ , se dice a si mismo en tanto siente dolor, un dolor indescriptible dentro de él, como si rasgasen algo, como si le hubiesen arrebatado parte de su alma de forma cruel.

John que ha visto a sus compañeros morir de maneras salvajes, él que ha visto y sufrido el dolor en carne propia, ahora derrama silenciosamente una lágrima al recordar ese momento, al vivirlo nuevamente.

―John...

Abre los ojos al oir una voz masculina pero bastante suave y adormilada mientras siente que algo se remueve entre sus dedos. Sonríe, ha regresado al presente, a la realidad. Acaricia con el mismo cariño de hace unos momentos los rizos negros de su acompañante y los besa con sumo cuidado y devoción. Sonríe melancolicamente al observar cada facción del rostro durmiente que tiene a su lado sobre su pecho desnudo.

Tiene hambre y ya es algo tarde para el desayuno, pero no piensa despertarlo, de ninguna manera. Apenas ayer en la noche terminaron un caso que los llevó 5 días resolver, días en los que Sherlock apenas durmió unas cuantas horas y comió aún menos y solo por insistencia de John.

Estaban cansados, sí, pero solo al cerrar la puerta a ambos los inundó la pasión que habían estado conteniendo estos días. El caso era sumamente importante según el mismo Sherlock así que usó su máxima concentración para resolverlo. Ahora que se encontraba libre lo dedicaria para disfrutar ese momento con su... _¿pareja?_.

El detective a veces sentia raro llamarlo así pero al sentir los labios suaves de John sobre los suyos no le interesaba cualquier etiqueta que les coloquen.

Llegaron a la habitación de Sherlock entre besos y sin mucha conciencia, se amaron todo lo que sus últimas fuerzas le permitieron llegando al clímax pronunciando el nombre del otro y pronto cayeron en un profundo sueño.

La realidad, su realidad, era sumamente hermosa.

Le costó mucho aceptar sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo, y más conseguir una "relación normal" con él. Le tomó tiempo llegar a donde estaban pero por fin podía disfrutar la felicidad junto a Sherlock, su Sherlock. Muchas cosas habían cambiado y otras permanecían tal cual, pero cada día se amaban más.

Entonces se preguntó, _¿cómo hubiese sido si Sherlock no me contaba que seguia vivo en esos 2 años que estuvo desaparecido?_

Y con esa pregunta se perdió nuevamente entre sus recuerdos.

Luego de 6 meses pasada su muerte, recibió una señal, una nota para ser más específico.

Caminaba por las calles de Londres tomado de la mano de una mujer de cabello castaño y estatura un poco superior a la suya. No prestaba atención al camino o a lo que su actual novia hablaba hasta que un vagabundo se le acercó pidiendo una moneda, cuando lo hizo recibió al mismo tiempo una nota doblada y aquel extraño se retiró de inmediato. Al leerla, su pecho se oprimió y sonrío con sinceridad como hace mucho no hacia, sintió que por fin podía respirar con libertad, claro que se frustró y enojó al mismo tiempo pero su felicidad lo superaba todo.

Por la noche dejó a su novia en su departamento y se marchó a pie a un lugar por el que hace mucho no caminaba, el 221B de Baker Street.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y se dirigió a su antiguo piso, al parecer la Sra. Hudson no estaba o no se percató de su presencia dentro del edificio.

Colocó su mano en la perilla y antes de abrirla se imaginó a Sherlock recostado en el sofá quejándose quien sabe de que, murmurando cosas que para el doctor eran incoherencias, sentado en medio de la sala con un montón de papeles, que luego tendría que recoger él, mientras se adentraba en su "palacio mental", o tal vez con el arma en mano a punto de dispararle, nuevamente, a la pared, excusandose de que estaba aburrido causandole jaquecas a él y palabras de molestia de la Sra. Hudson sobre subirle la renta.

Su pulso se aceleró haciendole abrir con más velocidad la puerta. Quería que fuese así, ¡rayos que sí quería!. Solo un demente extrañaría todo eso, hasta se contentaba con solo escucharlo nuevamente tocar ese ruidoso violin a las 3 a.m., o verlo a la distancia haciendo algún experimento con partes de cuerpo humano que en algún momento llenarian la nevera, ¡rayos! definitivamente era un demente.

Entró con algo de prisa y encendió una lampara.

Su rostro decayó y sus ojos viajaron al sofá que antes ocupaba su compañero. Estaba vacío, al igual que todo el apartamento, al igual que algo dentro de él.

Se sentó en su sillón rojo y el dolor del porqué no había vuelto a ese lugar desde la muerte de Sherlock, le cayó encima. Los recuerdos mezclados con sentimientos pesaban tanto que creyó que lloraría nuevamente pero se resistió. Sacó aquella nota de su bolsillo y aún con tristeza sonrió.

 _Golpearé a ese idiota en cuanto lo vea_.

Queria marcharse pero decidió recostarse un momento en aquel amplio sofá.

Todo podría ser falso, alguien podría estar jugandole una broma solo por el gusto de burlarse de su ingenuidad pero él decidió creerlo aún a costa de eso, decidió creer en Sherlock, decidió creer esa simple frase que leía una y otra vez en ese arrugado papel. Tres simples palabras, pero con una perfecta caligrafía, lo llevaban a conservar la esperanza.

 _El juego continúa._

Lo leyó una y otra vez hasta quedarse dormido. Un sueño en paz después de meses.

Por la mañana le dio un susto a la Sra. Hudson, aunque ella se alegro pasada la impresión. Conversaron un momento hasta que John le comentó que estaba saliendo con alguien.

―Oh... ¿y cómo es él?

―Ella, Sra. Hudson, no soy gay. ―exclamó el doctor algo exasperado aunque con un tono menos convencido que el que empleaba antes.

La mujer pareció notarlo y le lanzó una mirada, esas que te dicen " _puedes engañarte a ti pero a mi no_ ".

John de algún modo se sintió acorralado y se marchó disculpandose con que tenía cosas que hacer.

Al salir se preguntó sobre si debia comentarle a la Sra. Hudson sobre esa nota, a Lestrade o tal vez Mycroft, pero no, lo más seguro es que el Holmes mayor ya supiese todo, incluso lo que tenía escrito aquel papel. Los demás se enteraran en algún momento, si Sherlock se lo contó a él, seguro que lo haria con los demás en su momento.

A las semanas terminó con su novia y en los siguientes meses terminó con otras más, se lamentaba pues parecía no poder tener una pareja estable. Algo se lo impedia.

Hasta que la conoció, una joven rubia de cabello corto y con actitud desafiante, valiente, divertida y alegre. Mary, era la mujer perfecta para él, pensaba, su relación duró mucho más que otra, la amaba y él se encontraba preparado para dar el siguiente paso.

Se detuvo frente a una joyería mientras observaba con detenimiento los anillos. Alguien lo empujó con algo de brusquedad y él giro la cabeza para reclamarle que al menos se disculpara.

―¡Fíjate p-

Se quedó helado un momento mientras el otro sujeto continuaba su camino sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

John continuaba estupefacto obervando la espalda de ese hombre cubierta por un saco largo negro, tenía una bufanda color azul sobre el cuello de esta y el cabello negro. Corrió hacia él sujetándolo firmemente del brazo y haciendolo girar.

―Yo... lo siento.

En su rostro era obvia la decepción y tristeza pero también la desesperación.

―Oye, ¿estas bien?

No respondió nada y se alejó de inmediato pasando de largo por la joyería, olvidándose por completo de esa idea, solo tenía cabeza para una cosa, para una persona.

Iba a ir a su casa pero decidió cambiar de dirección. Necesitaba respuestas. Consideró hablar con Mycroft pero este no se comunicó con él durante todo ese tiempo, si supiese algo, no se lo contaria a John, así que descartó pronto la idea. Lestrade tampoco parecia saber nada y Molly aunque buena amiga, no parecia muy cercana a Sherlock. Sus pies lo llevaron a Baker Street, iba ahí cuando sentía que no podía más.

Muchas veces dudo del contenido de la nota, hasta se sentía paranoico ante el hecho de que nadie comentase ni por broma que Sherlock continuaba vivo. Hasta, en contadas ocasiones, su mente llegó a creer en eso, que todo era falso, que la nota solo fue un error de aquel vagabundo y era cuando se sentía un patan miserable pues en esos momentos era cuando poco le importaban las cosas y se acostaba con sus parejas por interes propio, por egoísmo, por olvidar y mandar todo al diablo. No creia que fuese algo malo hacerlo, él no engañaba a nadie, pero la verdad era que si, si engañaba a alguien, a él, a sus sentimientos, a su corazón que le gritaba estúpido aunque no sabia porqué o no queria entender el porqué. Se sentía mal a la mañana siguiente y sus relaciones solo duraban unos días más.

Entró y fue saludado alegremente por la Sra. Hudson, pero al verlo así su sonrisa se tornó triste y no preguntó nada, solo dijo que le subiria una taza de té en un momento. John asintió y agradeció internamente el gesto.

Dentro de su piso, limpio un poco el polvo que llenaba la habitación y los sofas. Hace un año que no visitaba el lugar. Se sentó en su sillón con la mirada perdida al frente.

―¿Qué debo hacer? ―le preguntaba a la nada en un tono de voz bajo― tú siempre tienes todas las respuestas, necesito una ahora.

Una taza de té caliente fue colocada en la mesa a su lado y una mano pequeña se posó sobre uno de sus hombros tratando de transmitirle apoyo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, dejándolo solo, él dejo caer las lágrimas que durante un largo tiempo había contenido. Se deshizo completamente y lloró sin cohibiciones.

Más de un mes pasó hasta que por fin puso en orden sus pensamientos.

Mientras esperaba por Mary en el restaurante favorito de ella, sacó la pequeña cajita forrada por una tela roja muy suave para verla nuevamente y guardarla.

Su decisión estaba tomada.

Un mesero se le acercó a tomar su pedido y él solo pidio el mejor vino sin prestarle mucha atención, no tenía interes en eso.

Cuando vio a la rubia llegar hasta él con una sonrisa radiante, supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que ella lo merecia, que lo hacia por la felicidad de ambos.

Tomó su mano y con un pequeño tono de duda, habló.

―Mary... tenemos que hablar.

Bajo levemente la mirada y por un momento quiso echarse para atrás, pensarlo más tiempo o simplemente continuar engañandose, pero no, debía hacer lo que un hombre haria. Ella era una mujer hermosa y la veía como la más increíble de todas, dudaba encontrar a alguna así en toda su vida.

Con su otra mano presionó un poco la cajita en su bolsillo, tenía que seguir adelante.

La rubia colocó ambas manos sobre la de John sonriendo con entendimiento y la apretó con suavidad.

―Sé lo que diras John y te comprendo... ¿Amigos?

Sorpresa es poco decir para lo que se reflejó en su rostro, continuando con total confusión y último, entendimiento al notar por fin ese tinte débil, pero existente, de tristeza en los ojos de la mujer que lo acompañaba. ¿Hace cuánto estaba ahí y él no lo habia notado?, se sentía una completa basura frente a esa mujer que era increíble en todo el sentido de la palabra, era tan fuerte y digna de admirar.

Se sonrieron de la misma forma, con entendimiento y ambos con un peso menos encima. John, aunque triste, se sentía liberado y feliz por ello. No queria lastimar a Mary, la queria de verdad y por eso debía dejarla libre para que sea feliz con alguien que la ame de la misma forma que ella amaba, se lo merecia, se merecia todo.

Apretó un poco más la pequeña caja en su bolsillo.

Inicialmente había ido a una joyería, a una distinta, no queria regresar a la otra, para comprar un anillo para Mary, queria ver si así podía convencerse de desposarla, en tanto le mostraban algunos muy bellos, notó los más simples para hombres y le resultaron más atractivos, uno en especial. Terminó comprando ese sin que nadie le preguntase y al salir de la tienda se sintió como un completo idiota.

Al llegar a su casa reflexionó todo lo que pudo, le tomó un mes pero si que se decidió finalmente. Haria las cosas bien y en ese pequeño anillo dorado depositaba toda su confianza, su fe, su esperanza y sobre todo, su amor.

Continuaban solo mirandose sonriendo, cualquiera que pasara y los viese, pensaria que eran dos enamorados. Solo ellos sabian bien lo que pasaba, que le estaban diciendo adios al amor que se dio entre ellos, no al cariño, ellos de verdad se querian pero no de esa forma especial que te hace sentir que es amor verdadero.

―Amigos.

―Pero tú pagarás la cena.

Ambos rieron sinceramente hasta que el mesero volvió a interrumpir.

―Señor creo que este vino le gustará, se podrá dar cuenta que tiene un toque familiar...

John giró la cabeza aún divertido.

―Si, clar-

Y el aire se le fue. Su corazón se aceleró como el no creía capaz y su rostro estaba serio de tantas emociones que no sabia cual expresar. Ira, alegria, tristeza, entendimiento, enojo, venganza, compañerismo, todo al mismo tiempo, queria abrazarlo hasta quitarle el aire y molerlo a golpes al mismo tiempo, sentía que apenas podía decir un par de palabras pero queria gritar, reclamarle por todo, hasta por cosas sin sentido.

Se sintió mareado y golpeó la mesa con el puño para comprobar la realidad y callarlo de una vez.

―Solo quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿vas a quedarte eso? ―decia un sonriente Sherlock haciendo señas para referirse a su bigote.

 _¡¡IDIOTA!!_

Ya ni sabe si lo dijo o solo lo pensó pero se le aventó con ganas de estrangularlo. Mataría, ahora si que mataría a ese imbécil.

Abrio los ojos despertando nuevamente, no supo cuando se quedó dormido. Se talló los ojos sintiendo un vacío sobre su pecho. Algo faltaba.

Se levantó y se vistió de forma simple con un pantalon marrón y una camisa roja a cuadros.

Fue hacia la sala y desde ahí vio en el comedor ese algo que le faltaba. Ese alguien.

Se acercó y depositó un tierno beso sobre los risos negros, el dueño de estos se tensó como si recién se percatase de su presencia. El detective consultor no era muy dado a las muestras de afecto, las veía innecesarias y estorbosas en un caso aunque nunca rechazaba uno de John, aunque luego lo mirase mal por hacerlo en público o interrumpir con sus investigaciones.

John sonrió mientras preparaba el desayuno, Sherlock solo se había preparado un té y no iba a permitir que solo comiese eso.

Mientras le daba la espalda concentrado en lo que hacia, sintió una presencia peligrosa más alta que él que se le acercaba.

―Mary. ―habló la voz de Sherlock algo ronca y que aún parecía adormilada.

El doctor se giró encarándolo, algo ofendido y confundido.

―¿Disculpa?

―Dijiste "Mary" entre sueños.

Cualquiera que no lo conociera, diria que solo estaba soltando un comentario para iniciar un tema de conversación, otros que si supiesen de su relación dirian que al parecer estaba algo celoso pues el rostro de Sherlock era el mismo de siempre, serio, aburrido, incluso parecia que tenía sueño de solo decir esa oración.

Pero solo John acertaria, solo él conoce verdaderamente a su Sherlock y al ver sus ojos, aunque sea algo imperceptible, puede ver la determinación, el enojo y los celos puros impregnados.

El doctor sonríe. Aunque su pareja siempre parezca algo distante y a veces haga parecer que John no le importa, en sus ojos puede ver la verdad, puede ver el gran amor que no suele profesarle con palabras y esas pequeñas acciones que tiene solo con él, le demuestra que tan sincero es su cariño, cuan perdidamente enamorado se siente y eso vuelve loco de amor a John.

Con la sonrisa en sus labios se levanta un poco e inclina hacia a el más alto pegandosele por completo cruzando los brazos por su nuca y depositando un beso lleno de amor sobre los labios de Sherlock tratando de transmitirle confianza quien al inicio responde debilmente y con duda pero luego se deja llevar cuando la lengua de John roza la suya e invade su boca.

Separan sus rostros, John deja sus brazos ahí mientras Sherlock se aferra a la camisa del doctor con una mano y con la otra sostiene la sábana que lo cubre, no, aún no se ha vestido.

John no deja de sonreir.

―Soñé con ella.

La rubia era una gran amiga para John pues lo ayudó mucho con algunos problemas con Sherlock y a veces reprendía a ambos por comportarse como idiotas. El doctor era feliz por ella, hace un par de años se habia casado y tenía una pequeña hija; sin embargo, en los ojos del detective era más notoria la molestia y él hizo más fuerte el agarre porque el otro intentaba soltarse.

―Déjame terminar.

El de rizos sigue forcejeando por unos momentos más hasta que cede pero mantiene el rostro en otra dirección. A veces no entiende como es que el doctor tiene más fuerza si él es más alto, _será por su entrenamiento militar_ , se da una respuesta pronta y corta. John suspira.

―Soñé con ella y contigo ―Sherlock sigue sin verlo― recordé el día que te suicidaste ―siente el cuerpo del otro tensarse― las veces que te extrañaba e iba a Baker Street con la esperanza de encontrarte tocando el violin ―el doctor se deprime, lo nota en su voz y luego en sus ojos al girar el rostro y verlo― y luego la cena con Mary en la que te encontré de nuevo. Supongo que por eso la mencioné.

El detective toca suavemente la mejilla del más bajo y le da un beso en el que pone todo su afecto, todo su cariño, uno que parece decir " _aquí estoy_ ", uno que es correspondido, que parece necesitado.

Sí, son precisamente estas pequeñas acciones que hacen enfermar a John de amor y más aún el hecho de que, después de terminar el beso, la mano de Sherlock siga sobre su mejilla y pueda sentir el calor de su palma pero también el ligero frío del pequeño metal dorado alrededor del dedo anular de Sherlock.

No estaban casados oficialmente, John se lo propuso y aunque el detective dió un discurso sobre el porque el matrimonio es lo peor que podía pasarle a la sociedad, terminó aceptando, aparentemente de mala gana pero su pequeña sonrisa y su buen humor se extendió por casi un mes. No se celebró una fiesta ni nada, no hubo papeles de por medio, solo eran dos personas que aceptaban pertenecerle a la otra, que se entregaban de corazón pues no había nada que los atará más que sus propios sentimientos y ellos eran felices y satisfechos con eso.

El sonido del teléfono los hace salir de su pequeño mundo. Ambos parecen renuentes de atender pero al tercer timbre los ojos de Sherlock se notan ansiosos y el doctor lo libera entre pequeñas risas. Termina de preparar el desayuno y lo deja sobre la mesa antes de ver como Sherlock ya está completamente vestido y apunto de coger su abrigo.

―Vámonos John, Lestrade nos consiguió un nuevo caso.

―Sherlock, siéntate. Acabas de terminar uno y me alegro de que no hayas entrado en coma debido a tu baja alimentación y descanso.

―Ya dormí y desayuné.

―¡Un té no es desayuno!

―¡Eso es suficiente para mí!

Sherlock Holmes es la persona más lista y necia que conoce.

Sabe que cualquier conversación lo llevará a ceder y pronto estará corriendo por las calles de Londres tras un nuevo misterio, uno que podría llevarles horas o días, uno que podría poner en riesgo sus vidas, uno que solo su compañero, su pareja, puede resolver.

Tan solo pide que al menos, al menos, puedan desayunar bien hoy.

―Bien.

Se retira de su lado encaminandose hacia el comedor y tomando asiento dispuesto a comer, este es su último intento y al oir la puerta ser abierta y cerrada sabe que ha perdido.

Deja todo a medio comer mientras se coloca su chaqueta, _si me apresuro tal vez lo alcance_ , piensa y no se percata de que alguien se ha sentado en el comedor.

Al notarlo no oculta su sorpresa pero tampoco su sonrisa. Se acerca al que con algo de fastidio come lo servido y lo abraza por la espalda tomando su mano izquierda y entrelaza sus dedos en los que, en ambos, reluce un par de hermosos anillos dorados grabados. Tal vez sean demasiadas muestras de afecto en un día para el detective, pero no se puede culpar a John, es un romántico sin remedio.

―Insistes tanto en que coma y al final no me dejas.

El tono es bastante brusco y tosco, cualquiera se alejaria pero no el Dr. Watson, él solo lo abraza con algo más de fuerza y se imagina el pequeño y muy ligero sonrojo que cubren las mejillas de aquel excéntrico detective.

―Te amo Sherlock.

Dice el doctor en un susurro muy claro a la altura de oído de su compañero, un susurro que estremece el cuerpo que tiene entre sus brazos. Podrían llamarlo loco si quisiesen pero cada vez que dice eso, oye un susurro a la distancia, uno débil pero presente uno que dice _te amo John_ , aunque cada vez que pregunte todos respondan que no oyeron nada y cuando se lo pregunte al detective este negara cualquier cosa. Él es feliz con solo oirlo.

Recordó que cuando se reencontraron en la cena con Mary, el quería matarlo, de verdad que quería. Hoy a 4 años de eso, aún lo quiere hacer, quiere matarlo pero de amor, quiere que muera de amor por él así como él muere de amor cada día por Sherlock.

Antes se preguntaba, _¿cómo hubiese sido si Sherlock no me contaba que seguia vivo en esos 2 años?_ , en verdad no tiene idea, tal vez se hubiese ido definitivamente de Londres, tal vez se hubiese casado con Mary o con otra chica y tendría hijos y cuando Sherlock apareciese, este le abandonase o lo siguiese, quien sabe. Solo sabe que en cualquier realidad, por más casado o soltero que se encuentre, lejos o cerca, su corazón le seguiria perteneciendo a Sherlock Holmes, la persona más lista y necia que conoce y por quien el Dr. John Watson, ha perdido toda razón y solo lo ama con todo su ser.

―――※―――

Gracias por leer.

Este es mi primer y tal vez único aporte al fandom Johnlock, me encantan pero su relación me es difícil de manejar.

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas y de redacción.


End file.
